Rejecting Reality
by ForeverKitty
Summary: A bit overdone, but I love these kinds of stories and so I decided to write my own. When Kat and Evan are in a car crash and get transported to Middle Earth, they expect to live out their lives in a slightly-more-interesting way they did on Earth. "Okay, this stupid piece of jewelry is ruining my life." Legolas/OC and Eowyn/OC.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Lord of the Rings, let me assure you, I would have a hell of a lot more money, Boromir would not have died, and Sam and Frodo would have gotten married. Since none of these things have happened, I can conclude that I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**Muses: Really. Who would have thought? Considering that we're just a few chicks with a laptop.**

**Me: You be quiet! You said you were going to go work on developing a Merlin story!**

**Muse 1: We got bored.**

**Muse 2: We're off to go troll someone.**

**Muse 3: And eat junk food.**

**Muse 4: And wonder why you're not doing homework.**

**Muse 5: HAHAHAHAHA LOL THAT IS THE MOST FUNNY THING I HAVE HEARD IN A WEEK.**

**Muse 4: LOL IKR?**

**Muse 6: Why do I put up with these idiots?**

**Me:…Sorry about them. Onto the story!**

"Evan, watch the road."

"Come on, Kat, I AM watching the road."

"No you're not. If we die, I blame YOU. And my ghost is gonna haunt your ass till kingdom come, you got it?"

He sighs. "Yes, Kat, I understand."

Good.

My name is Kat. Kat Harker. Well, technically it's Katherine Harker, but Kat is what I've gone by since fifth grade, and that's probably how it's gonna be for the rest of my life.

The boy next to me is my brother, Evan. He's the one driving the car, which I probably shouldn't have let happen, now that I think about it. Evan isn't exactly the best driver.

"Evan, seriously! It's really slippery around here, WATCH THE FRICKING ROAD!"

"Kat, I'm watching it!"

"No, you aren't! You're changing the radio station!"

"I hate this song!"

"EVAN!"

"Jesus Christ, Kat, calm down!"

"I am not going to calm down! You're trying to get us both killed!"

Famous last words. Well, not really, but they were MY last words, and so I find them famous.

CRASH.

And everything goes black.

I wake up to a really, really bright light.

Wow. I'm in heaven. And I always thought atheists would go to hell.

Ow. Everything. Really. Hurts.

"Are you all right, milady?" A woman's voice asks.

I scream my head off and try to sit up. Then everything starts hurting even MORE and I'm forced to sit back down.

"Where am I? Where's Evan?"

"Do you mean the man we brought in with you, milady?"

"Yeah, my brother, is he okay?"

"Your brother? You must have been hurt very badly, milady. I greatly doubt he could be your brother."

"That's not possible." I blink. Whoever these people are, they gotta be crazy if they think that Evan, and I couldn't be related. Same, hair color, eyes, skin tone, height-how have they not noticed all this?

"But, milady, an Elf cannot be related to a Human."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's an elf? Damn it, where's Evan? And who the hell is this guy who's an Elf?"

"Milady, you are the elf. The man brought here with you was human."

"Once again, that's not possible. And my name isn't 'Milady' so quit calling me that. My name is Kat."

"Mil-Um, Kat, you are obviously an Elf…If you don't believe me, here."

She hands me a mirror from the bedside table next to mine.

Holy shit, I 've got Vulcan ears. And my hair is straighter. Usually it was wavy, now it looks like someone attacked me with a flatiron.

And, for the second time in around however long I've been out, everything goes black.

**Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptime skiptimeskip**

Evan and I(Apparently, the human WAS Evan, and for some reason I've been transformed into an Elf) have been staying here for around two months now, healing. Evan's theory is that we died in the car crash and somehow got transported here for some reason. It's actually very nice here, I like it at least. The woman who helped me heal is apparently Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, and she and I have become close friends.

"Evan?" I walk up to him. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I know. You want to stay here permanently."

I blink for a second.

"I eavesdrop on your and Arwen's conversations when I'm bored."

"Arwen was talking about how we could learn how to ride horses, and fight, and-

"Kat, I know. That was the conversation I was eavesdropping on."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Well, it doesn't really look like we got anywhere else to go. And besides, learning how to use a sword and become a kickass ninja could be cool."

I laugh. "Might be nice to kinda relax for once, instead of rushing around trying to find time for everything."

I think that was where I jinxed us.

Yeah, relaxation. That TOTALLY worked out.


End file.
